Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $51 \div 6 =$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}51 \div 6&\\\\ &=51.0 \div 6\\\\ &= 510\text{ tenths}\div 6\\\\ &= 85\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 8.5 \end{aligned}$ The answer $51 \div 6 = 8.5$